Ebbie Black
by Secretstorytellerxxx
Summary: Ebbie Black-distant relative of Adromanda Tonks and cousin of deceased Sirius. Rescued from her uncle at the age of eight, she grows up amongst all the next-gen characters. follow Ebbie as she travels through her years at hogwarts, making friends, enemies, pranking fellow students and dealing with love, fear and courage. Ebbie/fred(ii) scorpius/rose
1. Chapter 1

The Blacks were a noble family of wealth and pure valued tradition and would not mix with anyone who they thought to be too unworthy to waste their time on. By this they meant muggles, mudbloods and bloodtraitors. This is the story of a Black who was different, very, very different. Ebbie wandered down the draughty, empty corridor,trailing her fingers over the deep green wallpaper and reading the silver embroidered names that made up the Black family tree. She came to a sudden stop at the part of the wall that intrigued her the most. This name was bolder than the others, as if grander and should be honoured. She traced it lightly with her finger and let the harshness of it roll from her tongue, "Bellatrix Lestange," she murmured, shuddering. Ebbie was only eight years old yet even she could tell that the name was to be feared. Her fingers travelled a little further down the tree until she reached a small black circle, marking where a name used to be. Ebbie often wondered who the name belonged to, she could tell by the position of her own name that they would of been her cousin. One day she would learn that name. Sirius Black. "Mistress Ebbie, Mistress Ebbie!" A squeaky voice called, echoing down the long corridor. A small, big eyed HouseElf named Bubble appeared from around the corner, her feet pitter pattering on the marble floor as she ran. Ebbie grinned widely when she first saw Bubble. Hoping that the beloved HouseElf had come up with a new sort of game. However her smile vanished as the HouseElf got closer and she could see the distress upon her face. Bubble came to a halt just in front off Ebbie and panting slightly she squeaked, "Its your Uncle Mistress Ebbie! He wants to see you in his study." Ebbie paled and her hair changed from bubblegum pink to mousey brown, which was probably a good thing seeing as her Uncle would never approve. He had made it quite clear what he thought of her Metamorphagus skills, and that was not an experience she would like to repeat. She sprinted down through the manors halls as fast as she possibly could, unwilling to keep her Uncle waiting. Ebbie had lived with her Uncle ever since she was six months old, after her parents were killed by Aurors. Even though they lived in the same house Ebbie rarely saw her Uncle. He preferred to keep her as far away from him as he possibly could. The few times he had sent for her had left Ebbie with a fear of the man so great she was prone to shaking whenever his name was mentioned. Ebbie stood outside the great oak doors, breathing deeply and trying to compose herself. Slowly she raised a small trembling hand and knocked. "Enter." Boomed a low, pompous voice, and Ebbie stepped inside. Closing the heavy door behind her with a click. Ebbie's Uncle was sat at a rich, carved oak desk with his back to her, scribbling something onto a piece of parchment. "I want you to take this to knockturn alley and give it in to Borgin and Burkes, is that understood?" He commanded handing her the price of parchment over his shoulder without bothering to look at her. Ebbie took the parchment along with a handful of Floopowder before stepping into the magnificent fireplace on the opposite wall. Dropping the powder in first so the flames flickered in emerald and tickled her feet with lukewarm heat. She opened her mouth to give her desired destination, tears pricking in her eyes at the thought of travelling down the dark, twisted alley alone, when her Uncle interrupted her. "Make sure you don't do anything...shameful." He said, turning to face her, "or their WILL be consequences." He threatened, his many chins wobbling in a way that would of been comical if he wasn't so malicious and cruel. "K..k..nockturn...a..alley." Ebbie stuttered, before feeling a squeezing sensation that took her far away from Black Manor. Ebbie tumbled onto floorboards, she lay there for a moment, confused. This wasn't the rough, splintered, wooden floor of Borgin and Burkes. These floor boards were smooth and polished. Surrounding her warm, welcoming chatter was taking place and laughter was frequent and humorous. Not cold, cruel and mocking. Somehow, fate had taken Ebbie to the Leaky Cauldron, and she loved it. "Hey, you ok?" Came a friendly, concerned voice. Ebbie flinched automatically before pulling herself up into a sitting position and lifting her head so she made eye contact with the blue haired, fourteen year old boy kneeling before her. He smiled sympathetically, "It's ok, I expect you've just fallen out of the wrong grate." He reassured her, jumping up and offering her his hand. "I'm Teddy," He grinned. Ebbie took his hand shyly and allowed him to help her up. "I'm Ebbie," she told him, giving him a small smile. "I..I.. I like your hair." Ebbie said apprehensively. "Thanks" Teddy grinned, "I can do a funny trick with it, watch" He scrunched up his face unattractively, making his hair flash all the colours of the rainbow. "I can do that too!" Ebbie blurted out with glee, overjoyed that she had found someone else like her. She scrunched her face in a way not dissimilar to Teddy, turning her hair bubblegum pink. Teddy laughed. Impressed. "That's cool little one! I like your hair that colour." "Teddy Lupin where have you got too? If you wander off one more time you can say goodbye to that new racing broom of yours." An exasperated greying women made her way through the crowds of people in the Leaky Cauldron, searching for Teddy amongst them. "Over here Gran." He called rolling his eyes at Ebbie comically and making her giggle. Adromenda's eyes softened when she saw Ebbie and she smiled warmly. Ebbie could see a great sadness behind that smile, as if she had lost many loved ones and had one too many stories to tell. "Hello dear, have you got a bit lost?" She asked kindly. "I was trying to get to Knockturn Alley." Ebbie replied politely, "my Uncle sent me, do you think you could tell me where it is?" Teddy and Adromenda looked down at her, horrified. "Are you quite sure he said Knockturn Alley?" Adromenda questioned looking alarmed. Ebbie nodded worriedly, not knowing what she had done wrong. "We'll I think I should have a word with this Uncle of yours then." Adromenda said crossly. "He should not be sending young children like you down Knockturn Alley, what is he thinking?" "I'm nearly nine!" Ebbie replied indignantly. Teddy stifled a laugh at this, realising that's just what he would of said at Ebbie's age. "Even so, that is far to young to be going down Knockturn Alley." Adromenda frowned, "where is this Uncle of yours." Ebbie went pale, realising that Adromenda was serious. "No!" She cried. "He's busy, he can't see you now!" She shouted desperately. Teddy and Adromenda looked at each other sadly as realisation dawned upon them. Adromenda crouched down so she was level with Ebbie. "What is your surname child." She asked softly, determined to get this child as far away from her current guardians as possible. "Black," Ebbie answered, "I'm Ebbie Black. Adromenda Tonks wasn't usually one to become lost for words, infact, as Teddy often complained, she never really shut up. Ebbie however, had left Adromenda speechless. Black was a surname that she knew very well, not only as being one of the most well known, and feared, of the pureblood families, but also because it was her maiden name, a fact she had tried to forget yet it always came back to haunt her. "Your Uncle.." Adromenda swallowed, trying to pull herself together, "what is his name?" Ebbie frowned as she thought, oblivious to the situation. "Erm... I /think/ it's Casper.." She paused. "Yeah, that's right it's on the tree." Ebbie nodded, confident that her answer was correct. Teddy wondered momentarily what she meant by the 'tree,' before he noticed his Grandmothers expression. Adromenda was knelt silently with her face twisted in emotional agony, and her eyes flickering behind closed eyelids. Teddy looked frantically between Ebbie and Adtomenda. He wasn't sure what was going on but it was starting to freak him out. Ebbie didn't look to good either, she was staring at Adromenda panic stricken and she had started to go a light shade of green. "Teddy." Adromenda whispered softly, her eyes still closed. "Y'know I told you that story about the cousin I had when I was younger." Teddy thought back to how his gran had described a vile reletive who would use unforgivables on insects as a kid, then on muggles as an adult. They had never caught the Deatheater, but Uncle Harry was searching for him. "Yep." Teddy confirmed. "I remember." Confused at why this was relevant. Adromenda exhaled slowly and opened her eyes before replying meaningfully, "he is this child's guardian." Teddy's eyes widened with shock and he gazed at Ebbie with sorrow filled eyes. "What do we do?" He said finally, looking at Adromenda. "We rescue her." She said simply, determined to show Ebbie the love she deserved. Meanwhile Ebbie was still very confused. She didn't need to be rescued, did she? Was this lady amongst the many blasted off names on the Black family tree. Was she going to go home with her? It is safe to say that Ebbie was in a muddle. Adromenda opened her mouth to give the child all the answered she so desperately needed, when she closed it again firmly. Details could wait, she decided. Right now all Ebbie needed to know were the basics, the deeper stuff could wait until they got home. So instead Adromenda said simply. " Ebbie, my name is Adromenda Tonks. Would you like to come and live with me and Teddy?" She paused and waited for an answer, which came in the form of Ebbie flinging her arms around Adromenda's neck, and clinging there, for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

THREE YEARS LATER Ebbie rolled over sleepily, rubbing her tired eyes and stretching as she yawned. Her nose twitched slightly, smelling the delightful scent of sizzling bacon. "Mmm." She thought to herself, with out bothering to open her eyes. "Must be a special occasion, or I would be stuck with my usual choco froglets." Suddenly she sat bolt upright. Her vivid pink hair was stuck up at weird angles and her pajamas were purple and displayed various unicorn cartoons. Wacky but cute all the same. "The letter." She whispered, before flying out of bed, jumping the stars two at time and running into the kitchen. Teddy was sat at the long wooden table, eating a fried egg sandwich and reading the daily prophet. Not that he was interested in politics, he thought it made him look intelligent and now he was seventeen and Victoire told him that she liked smart boys...well what can I say, that's teenage boy's for you. "Morning bedhead." He smirked as Ebbie stuck her tongue out at him, turning to look at her reflection in the window above the sink and scrunching her face until her hair was pulled back into a very pink, low messy bun and her eyes were a dazzling green. She plonked herself down at the table and reached for the bacon. Her stomach twisting in anticipation. Adromenda came in flicking her wand so more eggs start to scramble themselves. "Owl not arrived yet?" She asked sympathetically. Ebbie shook her head. Mouth full of bacon butty, stuffed in there purely so she didn't have to say any thing. Seconds later came to tappity tap of an owls beak at window. Ebbie hurried to let the owl in a little to quickly, and proceeded to trip over her own feet and whacked her shin on the table leg. "Merlin!" She cried eyes watering. Teddy stifled a laugh whilst Adromenda suppressed a smile. Ebbie was notoriously clumsy, a fact that had been confirmed many times over the past three years. She grumbled to herself as she limped over to the window. Hitting Teddy over the back of the head on her way. Causing his smile to vanish, and Adromenda's to get wider. With trembling hands she pushed open the window and took the letter from the tawny owl who nipped her affectionately before flying off. Miss The Kitchen 10 Blossom Lane Godrics Hollow Gloucestershire Dear Miss Black We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equiptment. Term begins September the 1st. We await your owl by no later than July the 31st. Yours sincerely Deputy Headmaster Proffesseur Flitwick. Ebbie looked up triumphantly, "I got in!" She exclaimed, grinning. "Of course you got in." Sighed Teddy exasperated, your a metamorphagus for merlins sake, your hardly a squib. Ebbie sighed too, but with relief. She knew Teddy was right but she couldn't help but worry about it. Well before she got the letter that is, now she felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She skinned through the list of books and equipment she would need and frowned disappointedly. "First years aren't allowed brooms!" She huffed. "How am I supposed to try out for the Quidfitch team now!" "Don't worry little sis, I'll sneak you in to the tryouts, first years on the team get brooms." He smiled reassuringly. "It's hard to get on the team if your a firstie though. Not even James managed to get on the team in his first year, and he has Harry for a Dad." He warned, but Ebbie shrugged this off unconcerned, already thinking of different ways on how to tease James mercilessly after she got on a Quidditch team in her first year and he didn't. "Addie, can we go to Diagon Alley today and get my stuff?" Ebbie called to Adromenda upstairs. As a shy eight year old Ebbie had been unable to pronounce Adromenda properly so had nicknamed her Addie, the name had stuck. "Yeah I was suggest it my self!" Adromenda replied from the upstairs landing. "Why don't you floo Freddie first and see if him and George want to meet us there, he would've got his letter to wouldn't he?" Teddy groaned at this, as Ebbie cheered, punching her fist in the air. Ever since Freddie Weasley, son of George and Angelina, and Ebbie had met, they were best friends, and partners in crime. Whilst Freddie was just like his namesake, Ebbie was extremely similar to her late cousin Sirius Black. Pranksters through and through. Ebbie shot upstairs to her bedroom and changed into a purple T-shirt bearing a Yellow smiley face, black skinny jeans and Yellow Doc Martins. She checked herself in the mirror before making her pink hair a shade brighter and adding a few small freckles on her nose. She slid down the banister along the stairs and jumped in to the living rooms fireplace after grabbing a handful of floo powder and shouting "Weasley Wizard Weezes!" Disappearing in a whirl wind of flames. Moments later Ebbie stepped out of the fireplace and into the magnificent weasley wizard Weezes. A shiver of pleasure trickled up her spine as she gazed around the joke shop in a wonder which never seemed to dim no matter how many times she would visit the place. Colour erupted and chatter was hearty, there were people every where and exciting products to be explored, but best of all was the laughter. Nothing, not even Quidditch, gave Ebbie more pleasure than laughing. That is why she loved to prank people so much, to see people laughing gave her an overwhelming sense of achievement, she loved knowing that she had helped brighten someone's day, even if meant ruining the victim's. Besides, it's a great way to get your own back on someone. She made her way through the swarms of people, elbowing her way to the back of the shop where she lent on the counter and greeted the middle-aged red headed man counting out change. "Hey uncle George!" She grinned "Freddie about?" "He's around the back Ebbie," George replied, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "I got some 'equiptment' saved that you Freddie can have for Hogwarts, free of charge. On one condition, you recommend the shop to all your friends." "Thanks Uncle George!" Ebbie exclaimed cheerfully, turning to find Freddie. Just as she was going through the door leading to the upstairs of the shop, AKA the weasley living quarters, George interrupted her,"oh and Ebbie," Ebbie spun round to face George and he put his finger to his lips, saying quite plainly, don't tell Addie or Angelina, or we are both dead. She nodded in agreement and stuck up her thumbs, "gotcha!" She called, before racing up the stairs to find Freddie. She found herself in a warm, homely living room where Angelina was curled up on the sofa, reading witch weekly, Roxanne was playing with the dolls that she had got for her eighth birthday a few days previously, and Freddie was sat in the corner of the room, building a tower with a pack of exploding snap cards. "Hey guys." Ebbie grinned, Freddie looked up from his tower suddenly. "Ebbie!" He cried excitedly, causing the cards to topple over with an ear splitting bang. Ebbie smirked at her friends nervous expression as Angelina looked at him with murderous intent. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come Hogwarts shopping with me, Addie and Teddy in a bit?" "Yeah that'd be great, wouldn't it mum? We could get wands and robes and stuff!" Freddie exclaimed, glancing over at his mum with hopeful eyes. Angelina rolled her own eyes at her son before Turing to Ebbie and smiling, "sounds great Ebbie, We'll meet you in.. Half an hour?" She suggested, checking her watch. Ebbie stuck her thumbs up, "cool." She confirmed, turning to leave. Roxanne pouted "can't you stay and play dollies?" She asked, flashing Ebbie her cutest smile, complete with sweet dimples and big brown eyes. Freddie slapped his palm against his forehead in annoyance at his little sister and Ebbie glared at him for teasing Roxy. She knew it was all an act though, everyone knew that Freddie would do anything for Roxanne, Ebbie pitied the girls future boyfriends as they stood no chance. She didn't even think about the fact that Teddy would be just as overprotective about her. "Nah, sorry Rox, I gotta go home for now, another time though yeah!" Ebbie smiled sincerely and ruffled Roxy's hair. "See you all later" she called as she disappeared from sight. Half an hour later Ebbie Black was stood in Diagon Alley with Teddy and Addie, waiting for Freddie and his family to arrive. Suddenly a warm, dark hands placed themselves over her eyes and a mischievous voice said, "guess who?" Ebbie rolled her eyes at the sound of Freddie and pretended to think about it for a moment. "Is it...Teddy?" Freddie laughed, "nope!" "Is it Albus?" Nopety nopety no!" He sang teasingly. Ebbie sighed dramatically, "I wonder who it could be?" She bluffed before unexpectedly removing Freddie's hands from her eyes and tousling his Afro styled hair. "No not hair!" He whined, "anything but the hair!" Ebbie sniggered at her friend before turning to the others, "can we get or wands first?" She pleaded hopefully. Addie, Angelina and George laughed whilst Teddy rolled his eyes and Roxanne looked up at everyone confused. "I'm afraid it's tradition," George grimaced, "wands are brought last." "But we can always go to Madam Malkins first," Addie teased, "get your robes fitted." Ebbie and Freddie looked at each other in horror. Much to the amusement of the adults. "I'm joking!" Addie laughed, "me and Angelina will get you some robes, George is going to take you to eyelops owl emporium to get yourselves a pet." "Awesome!" Freddie and Ebbie exclaimed simultaneously. George chuckled lightly, placing a hand on Ebbie and Freddie's shoulder and steering them towards the desired shop. The musty, sour smell of owl droppings and toad, hitting them as soon as they walked through the door. Ebbie and Freddie wandered around the shop, stopping occasionally to look at a snake or a particularly interesting owl. Freddie came to halt infront of a tawny barn owl with big amber eyes and Fluffy feathers. "Hey dad," he called out amongst the owls screeches. "Can I have her?" He pointed at the owl excitedly, eyes shining with with apparent 'love at first sight.' "Sure." George agreed, "she's a beauty isn't she?" He took the cage from Freddie and made his way to the counter. "Let us know when your ready Ebbie." Called over his shoulder. Ebbie nodded and continued to make her way to the back of the shop. She didn't really need owl, she decided, she could just use Teddy's. Ebbie looked at them anyway, just incase there were any she fell in love with. Ebbie jumped in surprise as something rubbed against her ankle. She looked down to see a scruffy black kitten, liking no more than four weeks old, vying for attention. Ebbie knelt down to stroke it, the fur was as fluffy as a cotton wool bud and her fingers slid through it like silk. It was then she noticed the kittens eyes. They were not your average dark green, or brown, instead one eye was a dazzling emerald, whilst the other was a sapphire blue. She hugged the kitten in her arms and made her way over to Freddie and George. "Awww!" Freddie cooed as George scratched her behind the ear. Ebbie grinned widley, ecstatic at finding the perfect pet. She handed the little one over the counter so the man behind it could check her over. "Ah, I see you found the mini kneazle." He smiled, eyes twinkling. "Woah!" Freddie breathed, "those are like, really rare!" He stated. Ebbie looked at the little kitten, squinting at it. "What's the difference between a full kneazle, or a real cat?" She asked. The man laughed. "This little feline will not only be fiercely protective over you, she will also stay a kitten forever." "Awesome!" Ebbie and Freddie exclaimed simultaneously, again. "What are you going to call your owl?" Ebbie asked, as they sat at flouristines, eating Bertie Bots flavoured ice cream. Freddie pondered for a moment, looking at the owl for any distinguishing features. "Turnip." He announced proudly. Ebbie howled with laughter. "Turnip?" She cried in between tears of mirth. "Why in the name of Merlin do you want to call the poor owl Turnip?" Freddie frowned before explaining defensively, "well he's about the same colour as Grandma Molly's turnip soup..." this was just to much for Ebbie, she was laughing so hysterically now that she was making no noise. She was just sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What are you going to call your kitten then?" He asked demandingly, his dark skin flushing. Ebbie sobered and looked down at the kitten curled in her lap adoringly. "I thought maybe Misfit." She considered. "Y'know, cause of her eyes." Freddie nodded in agreement, "yeah, suits her." He licked at his ice cream as the owl landed on his shoulder. "I don't care what you think." Freddie declared. "My owl is definitely a Turnip." Ebbie just grinned humorously, shaking her head in resignation. "Ebbie? Freddie?" They both turned to meet the voices owner, a grinning Albus Potter sat on the bench beside them, soon followed by his brother James and his cousin Rose, Hugo and Lily stood a little bit away, chatting to Roxanne. "Hey guys!" Ebbie grinned. "Hey Ebbie!" They all chorused, looking pleased to see her and Freddie. Most people were pleased to see Ebbie and Freddie. They were great fun to be around, Freddie was the kind of person that made you feel...well, relaxed. He was a very chilled out guy. As for Ebbie, well she was an explosion of fun. Bubbly, chatty and always smiling, wherever Ebbie went, laughter followed. James leant over, and before Ebbie realised what was happening, had stolen her spoon and was digging into her ice cream sundae. "Oh that's good." He groaned, dunking his spoon in for the second time. "James Sirius Potter! If you eat any more of my ice cream so help me I will take this spoon and I will shove it up your... Hey Uncle Harry" Ebbie changed her appearance to look as innocent as possible at the sudden sight of Harry Potter. Ebbie didn't know when she started calling him 'uncle' Harry. However it had become natural to call all of the adult members of the 'Wotter' family Aunt and Uncle. That's what all the Wotter kids called them, and since her adoption, she was an honouree member of the gang. "Hey Ebbie," Harry laughed, his emerald eyes twinkling with humor. "I see your keeping my son in line." He added teasingly. Much to the horror of James, who was outraged at the suggestion that anybody could keep him in line, and the amusement of the other kids. "Yes sir!" Ebbie mock saluted. Accepting the challenge. "Good, good." Harry chuckled before walking back over to Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Once he had disappeared she turned to face James' face of thunder. "That's it." He cried "This means war!" Ebbie squealed and ran, being chased by a laughing James and watched by a smirking Freddie, Albus and Rose. "We're gonna go and get wands!" James ran up to his mum and pulled a face, "can't I go into Quality Quidditch whilst your there," he whined, "I don't need a new wand." Ginny sighed. "Oh all right then," she resigned. James didn't wait to be told twice and ran off without a second glance. "Don't you even think about going down Knockturn alley!" She yelled after him. Ebbie sniggered along with everybody else, however inside she was thinking, was Knockturn Alley really that bad? She thought back to her frightened eight year old self, what would of happened to her if she hadn't if ended up in the leaky cauldron all those years ago? Would she still be with her Uncle now? Ebbie shrugged it off, it didn't matter, she concluded. She was here now anyway and that was all that counted. She sprinted to catch up with others and together they entered Olivanders. Mr Olivander was ancient, he reminded Ebbie of a tortoise, wrinkly and slow, prone to shrinking in his thin, cracked shell. Yet, Ebbie got the feeling that Mr Olivander would live forever, his body feeding off the magic, that lived in the wands around him. There was only one part of him that showed any inkling of that magic, his eyes. Gleaming eerily and unnerving, seeing straight into the depths of your soul, sparkling as he described a wand to a potential customer. Some people found him spooky, others, like Ebbie, thought he "was fascinating. "Mr Harry Potter," Olivander wheezed, shuffling over to Harry to shake his hand, "a pleasure as always. I haven't seen you since Master James was buying his wand. How is it?" "Erm the wand? Yeah it's good, serving him nicely." Harry said hastily, shaking his hand, looking a bit awkward. "Good." Olivander said. As though he already knew that would be the case. Then again, Ebbie realised, he probably did. His eyes traveled down to Albus, Freddie,Rose then Ebbie. His eyes widened slightly when he saw her yet he turned away, as if nothing had happened at all. "I think we'll start with young Master Potter shall we." Olivander said finally, taking a wand off a shelf and handing it to him. Unsurprisingly nothing happened, infact it was a good fifteen minutes before the right wand was found. "Unicorn hair, Alder wood, 11", swishy, good for charm work." He announced, handing the wand to Albus. It only took three wands until Rose found hers, Olivander stated that it was, "Dragon heart string, Beech wood and perfect for Transfiguration." Finally it was Freddies turn. After a few tries, freddie was handed the wand,"Unicorn hair, dogwood, 9", firm and strong. Then it was Ebbie's turn. "Ah Miss Black, I was wondering when I would see you here." With that he shuffled behind a large stack of wands and opened a small door, disguised to look like a load of wand boxes. He reached a pale, skeletal hand and pulled out a jet black box, covered in a thick layer of dust. Gently, as if handling a precious artefact, he blew the dust off in one shaky breath. Underneath the grime the box was as smooth and polished as glass, when Ebbie looked at her reflection in it, it was her, but different, it was what she looked like when she was sleeping, her true form, No metamorphagus skills to change herself. She shuddered slightly, spooked. "The wand in here," Olivander began, "was given to me by your mother, with instructions to pass it to on to you, when you were ready for it." Ebbie looked at him speechless, whilst everyone looked at Ebbie in shock. He opened the box and took out a wand as coal black and smooth as its box, he held it gingerly and handed it to her, as soon as she had clasped it in her sweaty hands, light shone from it, scattering dancing spots around the dark shop. Once they had vanished, Olivander spoke," pheonix feather, ebony wood, 12", very powerful." Ebbie placed the wand back in its box and pushed it away from her. "I don't want it." Ebbie said firmly. Olivander looked at her, bewildered, "but that's one of the most amazing wands I have ever had in my possession. Your mother was a great witch, that wand performed spells that had never been performed before." "She was a Murderer." Ebbie spat, "they both were." "I said great not good." Olivander snapped. " just because the wand chooses the Wizard doesn't mean it gets to choose what spells it performs. This wand chose your Mother because she was as powerful as it was. It chose you for the same reasons. You decide what spells are cast, they will simply be performed better with this wand." He argued frostily. "He's right Ebbie," sighed Adromenda, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You should take the wand." "Of course I'm right." Bit Olivander grumpily. "Now off you go, I have a business to run." "But we haven't payed yet, Mr Olivander." Angelina said as he ushered them out of the door. "Never matter, never matter. Ive told him before Mr Harry Potter and his friends go free." He looked as though he sorely wished that wasn't the case as he shut the door in everyone's faces, looking rather disgruntled. "Phew well I'm glad that's over! Mr Olivander gave me the creeps even more than usual." Shuddered George comically. Every one laughed at his antics, Ebbie with them. For the second time that day Ebbie held the Ebony wand, it felt warm in her hand and she knew, whatever happened, this wand would be loyal to her. It's wood type shared her name after all, she thought, although every one called her Ebbie, her freak name was in fact, Ebony Black. James found this amusing and quite often teased her about it, calling her Black Black. "Come on Ebbie." Sighed Freddie, taking her hand. "Yeah come Ebbie, we're going back to mine for tea!" Said an exasperated Janes as he took the one. They both dragged her laughing, as Albus and Rose ran behind them, and Roxanne, Lily and Hugo wandered on slowly, chatting about Chocolate Frog cards. 


End file.
